Open Up
by Anesther
Summary: Rosalie and Jasper: Because everyone needs a lift now and again. *Platonic romance*


AN: Gift-fic for Makenna. I'm nuts for fanon-couples, my favourite for this series being Jacob/Alice but she presented this idea to me—my mind _could_ _not_ resist. -laugh- Unfortunately, it's not as romantic as intended, but I hope readers like it—especially you Makenna! Kidding, kidding. XD

Criticism, like usual, is highly appreciated. ^^ Also, this ended up being like scene in "twilight" rather than "new moon" or "eclipse"—just so there's no confusion.

Disclaimer: If I owned "twilight", I would be the happiest chick on earth. Seriously.

Disclaimer to Disclaimer: Never mind. If I owned just Jacob Black_ then_ I'd be in ecstasy.

OoOoO

**Open Up**

OoOoO

Repetitive; boring. Bothersome; hindering.

These were the daily words Rosalie Hale used to describe this annoying location. It was quite obvious that she was in no need of learning how the mechanisms of this government worked and interceded. She's lived in dozens of worlds after all, eras that lined in a parallel fashion, and yet not, of this one.

Rosalie lifted her head from her blank sheet of paper. She'd been inquired just now of how the civil rights movement began to transform America as a country.

She gave the correct answer readily—which left a small frown on the teacher's face; she always tried to catch Rosalie not paying attention, but the human was simple to read. She didn't need Edward's enhanced telepathy to understand this woman.

Rosalie was comfortably settled in her chair, the stillness of this body not needing to move. But she placed her chin thoughtfully on a pale hand and crossed her long legs, golden locks falling over a slender shoulder. Suddenly, Jasper was on her mind.

She always wanted to ask him how that time period was like—having humanity slaving to humanity. It was unnerving to think about; merely because they weren't the same in colour there was discrimination against them. The slaves were human—they ate the same food, needed sleep when exhausted, bled if injured, yet it wasn't enough to open the eyes of their owners. They were treated like animals.

And here she was, their worst nightmare come to life, sitting amongst them and they didn't even have a clue.

The bell rang; finally.

Rising fluidly from her seat, Rosalie walked down the hallway, ears picking up the whispers nearby. They were commenting on her beauty again; it wasn't anything new—she always heard them saying something. Her hair was long, luxuriously wavy and glossy. Her face, of course, needed no make-up but she put a little mascara and lipstick on to keep peers away about her unnatural perfection.

She didn't like it. Being the most beautiful person in the world has perks, she won't deny that. There was only one girl she'd heard telling her companions that Rosalie wasn't that great-looking. The envy and spite wasn't hidden, but the blonde couldn't help smiling at that one comment of negativity.

Because, she would look at these girls and see that_ they_ were the beautiful ones—young women that would experience all the bad things to their skin, their hair, age and grow and lose. To the vampire, wrinkles were pretty. It meant normality, meant choices, meant a fulfilling life.

Edward was nearby, along with the girl. She immediately scowled in disapproval; she cocked her head arrogantly when her brother met her eyes with his.

It wasn't that she hated Bella. She was probably a likeable person, but putting their family in danger, everything that they've worked to achieve so far could be shattered instantaneously if things went wrong—

A growl resounded and she quietly hissed, glaring at Edward's icy topaz stare.

Walking to the lunch line, Rosalie got a salad and paid. Heading towards their usual table, she sat down by Emmett, her own golden eyes lighting up when they met his, a grin broadening on his face. Emmett was such a good person to everyone. He was a beacon for her—a constant ray that showered her with deep affection.

Sometimes though, she wondered if she made the right choice—asking Carlisle to make him a vampire. Throughout the ordeal, as she heard him screaming in the other room, guilt ate away at her. She was scared of walking into that room, because she knew she would break if she saw the agony on his face.

He was in pain, and it was her fault.

However, after the third day, she felt something tug inside when crimson pools met hers; confusion was undoubtedly there, but the first thing he did was smile hugely at her, his hand reaching out to stroke her cheek and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. In that instant, she didn't feel so alone anymore.

Emmett suddenly planted a kiss on her cheek, the corners of her mouth sliding up instantly.

Jasper and Alice entered shortly after her, coming over to their table, not bothering to buy food today.

"Rose, you shouldn't glare like that—you're face will get stuck that way."

Rosalie looked back at the petite vampire, rolling her eyes but smirking slightly at the comment.

Jasper, her 'twin', too, took his usual place nearest the exit of the cafeteria. He glanced at her, taking in her face which appeared relaxed, though there was a miniscule frown between her eyebrows. It wasn't at all noticeable, but the waves she was emitting were.

Bella glanced quickly over her shoulder, trying to be inconspicuous about it, but Rosalie turned the same second, causing the girl to whirl fast, Edward discreetly bearing his teeth.

_Then tell the girl she better stop that… _Rosalie thought angrily.

His glare intensified. Rosalie returned it.

A sense of calm enveloped her then, the tenseness that must've been in her posture decreasing by the second. Rosalie locked eyes with Jasper, his eyes appearing blank but she saw the concern. Sometimes she'd forget that her feelings affected him too; she wasn't the easiest being to get along with—she knew this. But Jasper would forget that part and try helping her when she needed it. She wondered at times how he could stand her.

The feeling of peace washed over her completely, and she smiled a little.

The side of his mouth twitched, his eyes closing briefly.

Rosalie felt her smile get a little bigger.

OoOoO

Rosalie sighed a little, her frame still on the hood of her car.

Alice had gone shopping again, but she really didn't feel like going today—much to the surprise of everyone. So she took Esme and Emmett; the latter who claimed he didn't need any clothes but Alice persisted heavily that his wardrobe need some more formal attire.

Carlisle was at the hospital; Rosalie had to smile at the thought of her adopted father. He was truly the strongest of them all.

And Edward was close, but dangerously on the edge.

Her brother wanted to show them all, that he could love someone not of their world. He was playing with fire, temptation at every corner and Rosalie had to ponder—she wanted him to learn to control himself; if he was going to risk it all, she prayed that he would succeed by some miracle from his stupidity. She really didn't want to start over when they'd just settled not too long ago.

A knock came from behind, and she looked over her shoulder. Rosalie gave Jasper another smile, patting a spot on her car.

He accepted the invitation and leisurely sat on the hood as well.

They were silent for a few moments. Rosalie inclined her head towards him; even if he couldn't sense the waves, he most likely would be able to read her still.

"It's nothing really," Jasper told her calmly, "But you've been out here since Alice and the other left—that was six hours ago."

Rosalie's eyebrows rose. Time wasn't important anymore, but even so, she was a little surprised at the fact.

"So, they're not back yet." Rosalie stated, changing the topic.

Jasper smirked, "Alice told me that she was going to look for this skirt that came into her mind today—a light lavender colour with purple flower-prints. Perhaps she got side-tracked."

"What store?"

"Some couture shop in Port Angeles, she didn't say—she was too excited," he chuckled. "Thinking of going tomorrow, are we?"

Rosalie laughed a little. "Maybe; something purple would be lovely to add to the closet." She missed the colour a lot more nowadays; the vampire reminisced when her eyes used to be violet—an uncommon shade for a human, but it was more natural than the amber ones that they were now.

"What are you thinking of?" he quietly asked, pulling her from the reverie.

She shook her head.

"You're unhappy again."

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

Jasper shrugged. "It's all right. Everyone becomes depressed now and again. Edward thinks you're heartless, but you feel too."

Rosalie laughed a bitter scoff. Like Edward was really one to talk.

"I hope Edward gets a bit of a lesson out of all this,"

Jasper glanced at her briefly, before gently patting her shoulder. Rosalie had a good reason to be upset—her mood always decreases when it comes to the forbidden relationship Edward and Bella have. She's never gone into complete detail, but he'd heard a little of her woeful tale, and can agree. However, she doesn't know the waves that he could feel off those two—they were linked together now.

"They do love one another," he admonished softly.

Rosalie sniffed arrogantly, but her eyes softened. She suddenly heaved a sigh, the withering look on her face diminished. "I do see your point, however."

He chuckled lightly again. "Good."

"But…" she began, and then trailed off.

The male vampire waited, silent.

"Will it work…?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure about that, Rose." Jasper said baritone voice nonchalant. "There's always hoping that it manages to play out right."

Rosalie wasn't satisfied with that answer; Jasper tilted his head slightly to the right, waiting for her to speak. The anxious aura around her only spoke so much.

"She shouldn't throw it all away."

He blinked; he wasn't expecting that to be her concern. "How so…?"

Rosalie suddenly leapt from the top of her Corvette, anger swirling thickly in the air. "Why would she give up her humanity? Doesn't she have _any_ idea how wonderful she has it? She is blessed with the prospect of children, of living, of having a soul—not being a bloodthirsty monster; the fool is giving it all up!" she hissed, her chest panting despite no need to breathe.

"It's not your decision to make, Rosalie," Jasper snarled a little, trying desperately to calm the tension she was radiating.

"But it's the right one—she doesn't know any better, she's merely a love struck girl who still has _life_ in her. I couldn't make my _own_ decision at all, Jasper—"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, the burning anger hitting him too. "It's_ her_ choice, Rosalie. There's nothing you or I can do about it."

Rosalie hissed quietly, shaking her head. He took the chance to pure the air, the frustration and pain lifting. After a few moments, all was still, and Rosalie was nostalgic, save for the slight trembling in her slim fingers.

Then, she leaned in, her face pressing against his chest, slender arms wrapping tightly around his waist. Jasper's brows knitted together in worry, and he began to smooth her hair, the other hand comfortingly placed on the small of her back.

They remained like that for a few minutes; he was relieved to feel peace around them now, her aura beautifully serene. She seemed angrier than usual for the past several weeks, and he would feel hopeless when it consumed her entirely. He didn't like seeing her lovely features marred with something as terrible as rage or frustration. Hate was the ugliest emotion she was holding more often—but the self-loathing on herself, for reasons unknown to him, were the most mortifying to him.

Rosalie breathed a weary, but contented sigh. He smiled, feeling genuinely happy for helping her feel better. She suddenly rose on her toes, her lips planting a gossamer kiss on his mouth.

"Thank you," she murmured against his lips, her hand softly upon his cheek.

Jasper could've sworn his dead heart gave a jump. He gave her another smile, loving the joy that shined resplendently in the other pair of golden eyes.

She gave him another hug, and then skipped back into the house, her voice carrying a hearty, silky melody. Jasper touched his fingers to his mouth, the sweetness of her taste lingering. He soon followed shortly after her, glad to have done something to help her; everyone needed to open up sometimes, and having Rosalie confide in him, brought a great sensation of usefulness to Jasper Hale.


End file.
